My Three Dads
=Cast= *Billy (Greg Linse) *Dad Wally (Doug Linse) *Dad Robert *Dad Phil (Andrew Thomas) *Girlfriend (Allie Burke) =Synopsis= Billy gets a phone call from a girl, who asks him out on a date. He's never been on a date before, so the Dads offer him their best advice. However, when he leaves, the Dads decide that he's totally unprepared, so they hatch a plan. Billy meets up with his date at her house, and the date begins disastrously, with Billy putting his head in the girl's lap. She goes upstairs to get a drink, when Billy's Dads reveal that they've been watching the date, and offer him more advice. This angers Billy, and he tells them that they should stop trying to control his life, and that he wishes he'd never had them as Dads. But, before these remarks can truly sink-in, they realize that Billy's date is coming back downstairs, and the Dads hide in another room. The girl stumbles upon them, and Billy, remorseful, proudly tells her that they're his Dads. Then, Billy and his Dads have a good laugh about the whole thing back home. =Quotes= *"Who ate my casserole??" *"I wish I never had you as a dads!" *"Dad!....s" *"Girls, well, girls are like this here cactus" *"Don't come home past midnight unless you got laid" *"Zune-a-chicka-what?" *"Hahaha, oh dad, you, you are a bucketful of laughter for me!" *"Well, first of all, you don't put your head in a girl's lap until the third date" *"That cactus was a little too prickly for me!" =Trivia= *Originally, the Dads were supposed to be played by Andrew Thomas, and Jamie O'Connell. O'Connell showed up for the shooting, but left before it actually started, so Doug Linse took his place. *The female character could have been played by Allie Burke, Becca Mauro or Renee Addington, who were all present at the time of filming. *In a case of bizarre casting, Doug Linse played his brother's father, and his then-girlfriend, Allie Burke, played his son's girlfriend. *Doug Linse came up with the concept the night before they filmed. At the time, he was adamant that no one would still think it was funny the next day. *Doug Linse maintains that three is the optimal dad number; two dads is okay, but three is better, and once you go over three, it's too much. *The original plot had Billy taking his girlfriend out to dinner, where his Dads pose as his waiter; whenever he would try to order something, he would realize the waiter was his dad, and accidently say, "Dad!" instead. This scene became the scene in the girls house, where Billy is trying to have a conversation with the girl and his Dads keep sticking their heads out from behind the corner. There was also supposed to be a scene in a video store. =Legacy= *This wazoo skit has branched out to a very wide audience through the usage of Youtube. Many people have seen this skit, and enjoy it very much. Included in this rogue gallery is Dan Mullany, Sean Davis, Sean Davis' Brother, Mike Saad, Chris Thomas, Nick Pericles, Zach Pepin, Zach Pepin's Mother, Dave Curran's parents (his dad loved it) and many others.